


Reap What You Sow

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU S8, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: For the prompt game where I'm given a quote from a book."Alright, starve me. And then what will you have to sell? A sickened and dying man, instead of an unusual and great scholar."Pandora, by Anne RiceKevin Tran, Season 8Kevin would sell an awful lot for kindness right now.  He’d kill for a decent conversation.  Some appreciation.  Some feeling of safety, of security, of normalcy.  It’s been so long, it feels like another kid altogether who was stressing about the SATs, worrying about a future with a job and grad school and papers to write and all nighters to pull, and now…





	Reap What You Sow

Crowley is very short sighted, Kevin thinks. He’d sell an awful lot for kindness right now. He’d kill for a decent conversation. Some appreciation. Some feeling of safety, of security, of normalcy. It’s been so long, it feels like another kid altogether who was stressing about the SATs, worrying about a future with a job and grad school and papers to write and all nighters to pull, and now…

This is more than a rug pulled out from under him. It’s a whole damn planet, turned, pulled, spun like a centrifuge. He’s a player in a book that’s too outlandish for him to have read in that former life. _Fantasy_ , he’d have scoffed.

Joke’s on him, now. Him and that bastard Hell King. Because when Crowley is cruel, Kevin is stubborn. When Crowley uses a knife, it slices new hiding places and connections for all of Kevin’s secrets. Even the ones he doesn’t know he has.

Not yet.

Just a few more cuts. Bruises. Concussions.

And that knowledge winds through those new scars, starts to form patterns, starts to hint at a solution. He’s seen the tablets, he remembers bits and pieces. In the quiet times, between the cutting, the threats, the crushing blows, the vivid descriptions of his mother’s death, Kevin _remembers_. He remembers, and he fits the pieces together. Rebuilds the tablets’ meaning like lines of code, fits together shattered memories and fractured understandings, presses and fires them in the kiln of Crowley’s torture.

When Crowley starts removing fingers, Kevin makes plans.

When he limps out, bodies smoking behind him, Crowley is the one suffering. Broken. Begging.

“You could have helped me,” Kevin tells him before latching the door and drawing the sigils that will keep the demons inside helpless and frozen until he’s done. “I would have done anything for that. But you made your choice, and now I’ve made mine.”

He doesn’t think twice about letting them burn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to play, you can find me on tumblr (or just play with your friends by posting to the platform of your choice):
> 
> The game:  
> Take a book near you and open it to a random page. Pick a series of words (a sentence, a paragraph, whatever moves you) and either write a fic based on it, or send me an ask and I’ll write a fic. Include the book name and author in the ask or fic summary so we can all enjoy the added joy of learning about the books you like (or maybe just have).
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shealynn88).


End file.
